


【朱白】旧梦荒唐（3）

by EnticE_o3o



Series: 【朱白】旧梦荒唐 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o





	【朱白】旧梦荒唐（3）

*泼天狗血 先婚后爱　  
*生子+带球跑预警  
*追妻火葬场(bushi  
*怎么爽怎么来，he  
　　  
　　(开始虐龙哥这个猪蹄了)  
　　  
#奇数篇时间线为现在，偶数篇为五年之前。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
[3]  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇觉得那天深夜遇见朱一龙是他这些年来夜半浮沉时经常造访的一个虚无缥缈的梦，可梦境太过于真实甜美，不会让他突然惊醒，而是心甘情愿地溺死在温柔乡里。  
　　等他缓过神来，门外朱一龙的脚步声早已化为彻骨的寂静。身后禁闭的房门里传来窸窸索索的声音，白晨踩着小拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒推开门，一眼看见靠着墙蹲下来的爹爹，刚刚睡醒带着鼻涕呼噜声的奶音甜甜地说：“爹爹～说好了今天带我去游乐场的呀～”  
　　白宇瞥了一样白色墙壁上水蓝色的挂钟，小屁孩起床的时间比平时足足早了一个多小时，可想而知游乐场对每一个小朋友的杀伤力有多大。(这里我要跳戏bb一句，我一点都不喜欢游乐场因为我怂)  
　　白宇拍拍儿子拱得和鸟窝一样的脑袋，顺手又揉的乱了一点，一拍晨晨的屁股往前轻轻一顶：“刷牙洗脸去。”  
　　趁着晨晨洗漱的时间他赶紧跑去厨房把前两天准备好的零食打包，拿了一只保温杯灌上热水。尽管是夏天，热气凝结出来的水雾依旧糊了白宇一脸。他啧了一声，皱着眉又给自己用马克杯泡了点咖啡，一手端着晨晨的牛奶，一手举着马克杯小口小口地抿。  
　　小屁孩今天吃早饭的速度特别快，快到白宇还没喝完咖啡，小孩就打了几个连续的小小饱嗝，白宇噗哧一声笑了出来。  
　　“就冲你这打嗝，我敢百分之一百保证当时产科医生抱你出产房登记的时候没有搞错。”  
　　  
　　  
\--  
　　  
　　白宇是开车带晨晨去的游乐场。  
　　今天是周末，导师那儿又难得没有什么事情，这才有时间带晨晨来他嘟嘟囔囔念念叨叨了好久的游乐场。  
　　这种地方有什么好玩的啊。  
　　小孩子的思维确实让他摸不着头脑。  
　　  
　　白宇陪着活力满满的小孩儿跑东跑西，小屁孩在前面两条小短腿频率飞快，白宇不得不迈大了点步子追上他。  
　　“诶儿子！你爹去给你买个冰淇淋好不好啊？”白宇瞧见家卖冰淇淋的，五彩缤纷的外墙粉刷不由得让他也嘴馋了。  
　　唔…就…就吃一根吃完就不能再吃了！要保持身材保持身材。  
　　等到白宇手里举着个芒果味的甜筒笑得眼角弯弯的时候，他正想叫晨晨来尝一口，准备伸手拉及膝高的小孩的手，却扑了个空。  
　　  
　　手里抓了个空，白宇后知后觉地感受到细细密密的焦躁和恐惧化作枷锁，一点点地缠绕上他的心脏，一寸一寸地收紧，带着钝痛令他快要窒息。  
　　白晨丢了。  
　　  
　　世界仿佛全盘崩塌。  
　　耳边只剩下愈来愈烈的嗡鸣声，将他拉进漩涡，天旋地转。  
　　  
\--  
　　  
　　“爹爹～！爹爹你怎么啦你不要哭呀！”熟悉的属于小孩儿的声音轰然间冲入脑海，如同刚要席卷而来的千米海啸霎那间落回汪洋大海里。  
　　  
　　“你自己怎么乱跑呢？”  
　　  
　　“小白。”  
　　…这个声音白宇再熟悉不过了，带着属于那个人独有的气息，将白宇包裹起来。  
　　“爹爹～我刚刚看到朱叔叔了呀我就去和他打了个招呼！”晨晨拉着白宇的裤子，踮起脚尖想去拿那快化了的摇摇欲坠的橙黄色冰淇淋。  
　　白宇瞪了他亲儿子一样，一口就把那颗冰淇淋球给吞了，却因为太冰，整个面部表情都有点失控扭曲。  
　　  
　 “你慢点，都多大了，还和小孩抢吃的呢？”朱一龙从口袋里竟掏出包纸巾，抽出一张来替白宇擦了擦唇角溢出的甜水，似乎又觉得不合适，将纸巾递给白宇,“还是…还是你自己来吧…”  
　　白宇乖巧地接过来。  
　　朱一龙目不转睛地盯着他。  
　　  
　　“小白，我…我今天来游乐场真的只是来陪我妈跳广场舞认识的姐妹的孙女来的…我…不是…”  
　　白宇还第一次瞧见朱一龙这么手足无措过。在他的记忆里，朱一龙很少有失态的时候，任何时间都冷着一张脸，浑身散发出冷得像冰窖的气息，狠狠地将白宇那时还热忱滚烫的真心折磨得失去继续跳动的勇气。  
　　  
　　他牵过白晨的小手，让他和朱叔叔说再见，这才悠悠地对双眼发亮依旧期待着转机的朱一龙说道：“龙哥玩的开心呀，我们先走了。”  
　　“白…”朱一龙还想叫住快要远去的心上人。  
　　  
　　“我记得朱总从来不是这样优柔寡断的人啊。”  
　　“你以前是怎么扔掉我的，那就再怎么扔掉我吧。”  
　　“你就当你丢了一条狗吧，从此我们两不相欠不好吗？”  
　　  
　　“小白…我…对不起。”朱一龙第一次感受到平时商场上的饱经磨练的口才一瞬间被白宇击溃得溃不成军。  
　　他除了对不起，还能说什么呢。  
　　  
　 “我们之间从来没有存在过什么对不起。”  
　　“那都是我应得的后果和下场。”  
　　“也是我的一厢情愿。”  
　　白宇暗暗握紧了抓住白晨的手，晨晨仰头想说点什么被白宇的眼神示意地闭了嘴。  
　　  
　　“小白…小白不是这样的…当时是我不知道都是我的错…你你你不要这么想…”  
　　“你…能不能给我这个混蛋最后一次机会？”朱一龙觉得他这么多年的生命岁月里，没有一天比这个时刻的他更要期待结果。  
　　只是。  
　　白宇望着他，身后是逆着光的巨型摩天轮，他的小孩一字一顿地说：  
　　“我一次机会也不想给你了。”  
　　“因为我…已经不喜欢你了啊。”  
　　  
　　“我不要你了。”  
　　“你也不要我了。”  
　　你看啊。  
　　皆大欢喜。  
　　  
　　没有。  
　　我没有不要你过。  
　　白宇，我真的没有不要你过。  
　　我承认是我混蛋到极致我还甚至不清楚到底能不能抚平我给你造成的伤害…但请你至少让我去弥补…  
　　你把最后的宽容和我最后的希望也从我这里夺走了。  
　　那我怎么办。  
　　我害怕只有我一个人的空荡荡的屋子，我发了疯一样地幻想着哪天我下班开门回家就看见你蜷缩在沙发上熟睡，我不可遏制地把那本被我扔掉的相册，花了大时间费力追回来，看着那东西又哭又笑。  
　　  
　　我直到失去了，才明白你的爱。  
　　才明白你为我堪称献祭般的情感。  
　　  
　　那么这次，请换成我，去替你体会这份让你刺骨的钻心伤害。  
　　哪怕你不再回头，迈步走向你的路，我也绝不回头。  
　　这是我自找的。  
　　我心甘情愿。  
　　  
\--  
　　  
　　白宇几乎是拉着小屁孩落荒而逃的。  
　　本以为已经不可能泛起任何波澜的心，在他的潜意识里已经掀起了滔天巨浪。白晨悄悄捏了捏他爹的手指，趴在他耳边软软地问：“爹爹～为什么我们为什么不和朱叔叔一起玩呀？”  
　　白宇没有回答，反而伸手把他抱了起来，举高到白晨可以双手环着他脖子的高度，让他整个人的重量都压在自己小臂上，反问：“晨晨，你告诉爹爹，你喜欢朱叔叔吗？”  
　　“？”  
　　“喜欢呀～晨晨可喜欢朱叔叔了！”  
　　  
　　喜欢啊。  
　　那就好。  
　　你也喜欢他就好。  
　　  
\--  
　　  
　　朱一龙想过很多种和白宇再见面之后和他讲清楚自己对他真正的感情的方式。他在心里，在午夜梦回夜深人静的时候，早已演练过千百次，就是为了找一个周全的说法，不然会让自家小孩再次离开他。  
　　他有绝对的把握，可以让白宇再回来。  
　　可是那人连个解释的机会也不给他。  
　　  
　　他已经浑浑噩噩了五天，全然不过问公司里的任何事情，就把自己闷在他和白宇新婚的那间屋子里，独自坐在沙发上，望向门口。  
　　白宇以前是不是也是这样等他的？在听见门外走廊上传来脚步声的时候就会神经紧绷，那时间期待的心情达到顶峰，却又被狠狠抛回绝望的谷底。  
　　  
　　我好想你。  
　　想你。  
　　想白晨。  
　　  
\--  
　　  
　　家里的座机响起来的时候，朱一龙才意识到自己扭着脖子看着门已经过了多久时光。他僵硬地站起身子，踱步到电话机旁边，伸手接起来。  
　　那边似乎是很焦急的声音。  
　　  
　　“喂老白，你别告诉我你到现在还没找到你家朱一龙啊？你不急可你们儿子也急啊？”  
　　  
　　什么儿子？。  
　　朱一龙平日里雷厉风行过人的脑袋第一次运转失败，呆愣愣地站在原地，直到那人“诶？号码没错啊怎么会打错，真是太不好意思了”传过来挂断了电话，他走失的理智才逐渐回笼。  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
tbc.  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　越写越长，五章写不完了。汗。再划个重点，介是狗血，我自己写完都不一定会看的，不要深究啊，爽就行了。


End file.
